La première neige
by Simplicity.Loved
Summary: Yuya rencontre Kyo en marchant au parc quand il neige...


_Anime : Samurai Deeper Kyo_

_Couple : KyoYuya.. ( comme d'hab)_

_Disclamer : SDK ne m'appartient pas... si c'est vraiment à moi, il y aura plein de moments KyoYuya, pis pleins d'autres xp..._

_Enjoy! _

La première neige

Il neige. J'avais toujours aimé la neige...maintenant, je la déteste. Ça me rend nostalgique, ça me fait sentir seule. Les familles se réunissent, les amoureux se courent après, puis tombent en riant, et moi, je les regarde simplement.

Oui, je déteste la neige.

De ma fenêtre, je vois les enfants jouer, moi aussi, je voudrais être petite et courir avec eux en riant, mais tout ça c'est fini. Mon enfance est parti sans laisser de trace.

Grand frère me manque. Il avait la tuberculose et est parti. C'était un vrai cauchemars. Avec l'aide de Yukimura, je m'en suis sortie. Mais cette partie de ma vie est sans doute la plus difficile.

Puis j ai eu ma première peine d'amour : Kyoshiro. Cela s'est terminée il y a quelques mois. Je m'en rapelle comme si c'était hier. Je n'ai rien contre Sakuya...mais j'aurais dû le savoir d'avance. J'aurais moins souffert.

Après tout cela, j'ai repris ma vie de lycéenne.Il y a toujours ce Kyo qui m'agace horriblement. Sans dire les détailes, il a les yeux rouges, cheveux bruns foncés, grand, pervert, sadique et bea.. je veux dire stupide :p... et tout ce que vous voudrez. Par coincidence, son casier est à côté du mien, son pupitre est à côté du mien et bien sûr, il s'assoit toujours à côté de moi quand on a les mêmes cours. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir a quel point je suis heureuse qu' il n' habite pas à côté de mon appartement...sinon, je serais devenue folle.

Parfois, Kyo m'arrête dans le couloir pour me _causer_ ou plutôt m'énerver, je n'ai pas vraiment le goût de me chicaner avec lui, en plus que je suis fatiguée. J'aurai souhaité qu'il ne soit pas là, il ne sais pas combien de problèmes il me cause.

Ça ne m'étonne pas qu' un bande de filles m'arrête pour m'intimider pourque j'arrête de traîner autour de lui. Mais c'est lui qui est venu à moi. Ces filles sont aveugles. Ne voient-elles pas qu'il s'en fous quasiment d'eux et ne va jamais retourner leur _amour_? Je ne leur ai jamais accordé un attention jusqu'à ce qu' Okuni s'y implique et j'ai perdu mon amitié à cause de lui.

J'ai beau dire que c'est le passé, mais ça fait toujours mal. J'ai décidéde sortir, prendre de l'air et de me changer les idées. Le parc est couvert de neige, les petits enfants courent et trébuchent, d'autres font un bonhomme ou font une bataille de boules de neige en utilisant cette étendue blanchâtre. Ils sont si innocents. Je lève la tête et regarde les flocons. Ce serait bien que ma vie soit celle d'un de ces petits points blancs. Je ne serais pas seule et je ne souffrirai pas.

Je continue à avancer silencieusement. J'ai toujours aimé ce parc. C'est si grand et au nord, il y a une petite colline. La vue y est extraordinaire peu importe le temps et ca me relaxe.

-C'est un endroit que Yuya m'a montré...

Quoi?! Je connais cette voix! Je me cache derrière un arbre et voit Kyoshiro...avec Sakuya. Il, il a –quelle imbécile je suis...je n'aurais jamais dû l'emmener ici avant.

-J'ai trouvé ce lieu est magnifique , quand je suis venu ici, j'ai pensé de prendre une marche avec toi un jour ici.

Je vois Sakuya lui sourire et il se penche pour lui...

Je me retourne, je ne peux pas les voir...

Je ne peux pas empêcher les goutelettes salées de rouler contre ma joue que j'essuie hâtivement. Je continue à marcher, la tête en haut, à regarder le ciel, mais cette douleur, j'ai si mal.

Je me heurte à une personne. J'attend d'avoir le visage par terre, mais à ma grande surprise, cette personne m'a retenu.

-Planche à pain, t'as oublié d'ouvrir les yeux en marchant?

-Je ne peux pas avoir la paix? Je le sens prendre ma main et essuyer mes larmes. Son regard semble avoir changé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

-T'as pas de gants? T'es en train de devenir un glaçon.

Il détache son manteau, me sert contre lui...humm..c'est chaud et comfortable. Son manteau est si grand. Je le sens attacher ses boutons sur mon dos. Le silence s'installe et je me sens mal à l'asie : Je dépose ma tête contre sa poitrine et écoute son coeur puissant battre fort.

Je n'ai jamais su qu'il puisse être si romantique...Eh? Attends! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Je sens qu'une de ses main se glisse sous mon chandail, visiblement pour trouver quelque chose.

-Dis donc, Planche à pain, je ne savais que les soutient-gorges en laine existe. Ça ne doit pas piquer un peux de temps en temps?

-Arrête de peloter mon foulard , Kyo.

-Depuis quand tu mets ton foulard là? On essaie de gonfler un peu sa poitrine?

Je déteste son sourire moqueur.

-Depuis qu'un pervert essaie de hum..

Ses lèvre se pressent contre les miennes. C'est si doux et s tendre...

Il s'arrête pendant un instant pour me regarde et remarque mes yeux humides :

-Tu pense encore à cet imbécile?

-Non, je les ai croisés et...

Merde, mes larmes remontent.

Il continue son long baiser, je me sens fondre. On tombent tous deux dans la neige, je ris comme une petite fille et lui me regarde. J'ai l'impression de rêver, mais ses yeux rubis qui sont, d'habitude, si perçant, sont devenus plus pâles et doux.

Il posa son front sur mon cou et me sèrre très fort contre lui pour me dire quelque chose et la seconde qu'il ouvre la bouche, le premier syllabe qu'il prononce, je sens son coeur battre plus fort... il n'est pas si froid après tout. Je l'embrasse gentiment et lui murmure :

-Je t'aime aussi. 

Je crois que j'ai enfin une raison d'aimer la neige.

Fin

Yay! J' ai fini mon fic! Ça m'a pris une journée entière:p mais je suis quand même contente..

Aujourd'hui, il a terriblement neigé, et je n'ai pas eu d'école à cause de ça.

Personnellement, je trouve que ce fic est meilleur que tous mes autres.. mais ça.. c'est mon opinion. Je veux savoir la vôtre! Faites moi un petit review:3


End file.
